


Dragons: A Story of Peace

by TheAnimalMonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/pseuds/TheAnimalMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him, and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother, reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons: A Story of Peace

This is the story, continuing one once told, of the dragons north and south, their struggle and reunion. How the dragon of the south wind saw his error and became able to with his brother as humans work to rebuild what had been lost. A story of peace.

Together again were the brothers but the brother of the south was troubled. For the wounds of his past still ached and the former dragon had yet to acquire his own forgiveness. When his northen brother was unable to sooth his pain he told him: ”Oh brother, things cannot return to what it once was. Your wounds are not yet healed and still they burn. Like me you have to find your place in the world, accept yourself and we will see if that place is still by my side.”

And so the southern brother left, alone to explore the world and himself. But anywhere the man went, all he saw was what he had destroyed and became trapped in his solem solitude.

However, one day the man came across the brown wolf of the west, looking out over the forest that were once his home, listening to the howls of his kin. The former dragon asked: ”Why do you stand here alone wolf?”

”I have nowhere to go.” Replied the wolf. ”For I have rejected my kin and can only walk by myself.”

The man was reminded of his own fate and spoke out in anger: ”Why would you willingly remove yourself from your own family?”

The wolf turned to the man and said: ”My family was feral and with them I commited evil deeds that I now deeply regret.”

A tale far too close to his own, feeling his wounds burn again the man could not stand the gaze of the wolf and walked away. But the wolf followed.

For days the wolf walked in the man's footsteps, following diligently and never losing sight.  
One night the man was nearly ambushed but he was saved by the western wolf. The man wanted to show his gratitude and asked him what he wanted. Instead the wolf replied:

”In your eyes I saw grief that reflected my own. Please let me join your journey so that I too may find peace in myself.”

Man and wolf now walked side by side throughout the lands, both in search of inner peace. Together they ate, they drank and they laughed. With all their might they defended each other from the dangers of the world and grew to understand one another.

During the fall, when the night creeps ever closer, the wolf confessed: "I do not know if I will ever repent for all the sins that I have commited, but I do know that I have found a place in this world and that is with you.” 

Shocked by this revelation, the man also realised his content state. For by taking comfort in his companion, the man had learned to embrace who he was and that he missed his brother.

The man took the wolf into his arms and together warded of the nightmares of their pasts, never to return again. By morning the wolf in his embrace had himself like the former dragon turned human. For the wolf no longer had to walk alone and could now stand equal next to the man.

And together they walked to the northern brother, one to be reuinted, one to repent, both in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this theory that it is Hanzo and Genji's father that is narrating the story in the "Dragons" animation short. Because he opens with that 'his family tells of an ancient legend' about two dragons, to which the large dragon painting is in the Shimada home.  
> The story is about redemption and that all is not lost, that all that is dead (Genji) is not gone and that is possible to get back what you thought gone. Hanzo: "Real life is not like the stories our father told us. You are a fool for believing that!". Their father told them this story about the two dragons and I'd like to think that he believed the message they told. So this is kinda like how I think Hanzo will eventually come to terms with himself and that McCree with his own demons to battle would be an important part in that process (as well as his own).


End file.
